Sakura's Diary
by Sourire-pour-toi
Summary: To her friends Sakura seems to be this very innocent school girl, but to her diary she reveals the truth. About this teacher for instant that really turns her on. SakuIru IruSaku and later maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I must write you because something I never expected happened today!

I was in English class. We had read _the catcher in the rye_, which I really liked. It was also my teacher's favorite book, but apart from his good taste in books there wasn't much I liked about him. His hair was too long for instant, and he always got irritated when I didn't make my homework, which happened a lot, not because I didn't want to make it, but because I always forgot to.

Anyway, we were sitting there in a circle instead of in rows of two. Because I walked in too late the only chair left was the one next to the teacher. We started to talk about the book. Sensei told us about the reaction the book got when it came out and about the influences it had. We discussed the content and I said some useful things. It turned out I knew more about the book than other people. My friend Sasuke had to read (which was very annoying due to his monotonic voice) and I was reading that part in silence, when I suddenly felt this warm hand on my thigh.

It was just above my knee and although I wore jeans I could feel it burn. His hand was firm. His fingers were long and I could feel them one by one. I didn't freak out, no, I let him. I was going to hit him in the face but I didn't. Firstly, because I liked it, I liked this particular hand on my leg, I liked the way it made me feel. Secondly, I felt a kind of sympathy for this man, it was kind of touching that he wanted to touch me. So I let him. The teacher made Ino take over the reading and while he was giving those orders he still had his hand on my thigh. It made me blush, but I realized no one could see because we were sitting behind the desk. So I tried to calm down.

I really felt so hot, it totally turned me on. I wanted him to place his hand higher, but I didn't dare to move his hand, because one touch might frighten him and might make him pull his hand back. So while he made my heart fill with desire his hand was torturing me. I didn't dare to look at him and I knew he wasn't looking at me. I kept looking in Salinger's book, but without reading any words. O what his hand did to my mind! What it made me long for! Everyone else was thinking about this Holden dude, but all I could think of was sex with Iruka-sensei. Yes, I wanted him to fuck me, I wanted his long body to bend over my small one, his hands around my wrists pushing me down on the bed (or his desk) and his cock penetrating my pussy, thrusting in and out with no end. Yes it was me thinking all that, me, the most innocent girl in school.

His hand finally moved higher and more inwards. His fingers more towards my right leg and his thumb making circles. He moved higher again, made his little finger touch my Venus hill through my jeans. It only stayed there for like a second because he pulled back and collected his books. The bell rang. He didn't look at me again so I walked away to the next lesson.

After my last lesson I put on my coat and walked to the door. I saw Temari standing there so I said hello. She greeted back and asked if I knew were Iruka was. I must have looked surprised because she started to explain that she needed to see him for an Oral Exam. I said I didn't know for sure but thought that he was in his room. We weren't friends but we were kind to each other so I decided to accompany her on her way up. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. We talked about this new movie we both wanted to see, and when we came near the room I said goodbye, because I didn't want Iruka to see me, because I didn't want him to think that I was stalking him, which I wasn't. But at that particular moment he opened the door, an empty bug in his hand, and he saw me standing there with Temari. I walked away, but I could feel his eyes looking at my back. I heard him say: 'I'm back in a minute, Temari, I really need to get some coffee first.'

I was walking back to the stairs (his room was on the second floor) in a normal pace, so he wouldn't catch up with me and it wouldn't be that obvious that I was running away from him. I walked out of the building to the bicycle parking but there he stood. How did he…? O yeah, because he could walk through the teacher's doorway his route was shorter than mine.

'Weren't you going to get yourself some coffee?' I asked, quite nonchalant while my mouth formed a kind of sneering smile.

'I will, later.'

'Okay. Can I help you with something?' I asked, more polite.

'Well, I thought, maybe you could do your _oral_ exams today?' He emphasized the word oral.

I walked closer to him, looked him in the eyes with sharp eyes and I hissed: 'Two things: One, ain't that a bit of a cliché? And two, if I wanted to do such a thing it's because I like it, because I'm yearning for it, not because I need a better note. I am able to finish those exams without any _help_.'

'You're right, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please don't tell anyone, it was a mistake.' He stumbled. Ashamed he started to walk back to the building, but I stopped him. I wrapped my arms around his body and with my head against his back I whispered: 'but I _do_ yearn for you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: Aannnd here's the sex. Why do all my stories turn out like this?

* * *

I _do_ yearn for you, I had said. 'That hand totally turned me on'

'Follow me,' he simply said.

I did. It turned out that I needed to wait because Temari had to do the exam today. I waited in his room. I sat on his chair and I had taken my coat off. I was browsing through one of the books that lay on his desk. It turned out to be German, so I didn't understand a word. But I was familiar with the author and also with this book because I read it in translation.

'Faust! Good choice!' he said when he suddenly came in. I closed the book and blushed.

'I was just curious about what you were reading.'

'It's okay.' He took place on his desk. We were looking at each other. It was a bit awkward but before I could say anything to break the silence he stepped towards me. He bowed to kiss me. I let him. Our tongues explored each other's mouth. After we break the kiss he sat down on his knees. His hands were on my thighs again. They slide up, his thumbs caressing the inner side. When they arrived at my pussy he stopped.

'Iruka,' I said and his eyes met mine, 'Take off my jeans.' I was so wet!

He opened my pants and as he slowly pulled them down his warm hands touched my naked skin.

'Your skin is so soft and so smooth.' He said. He took of my shoes first and then my jeans. Then his hands slide up. As he moved higher he started to slow down. He looked doubtful. He hesitated. I took his hand and placed it on my panties.

'Feel me.' I said.

He did. I spread my legs and his hand closed around the panties. I felt his knuckles against my lips.

'You're so wet,' he noticed. Then things went really fast. He quickly pulled out my panties and his fingers touched my pussy. His thumb played with my clit and while he put a finger in. He moved in and out and he quickly added a second finger. I was soaking. His fingers were long and they explored my vagina. I softly moaned.

'Do you like it?' he asked.

'Yes, yes! Go faster! And add more fingers!' I said. He obeyed.

'I really love your pussy,' he said, 'I never knew you were so hot.'

Four fingers were fucking my pussy, his thumb still playing with my o so sensitive clit. His other hand slide under my shirt. It reached for my right boob and through my bra it rubbed my nipple. Then he pulled the bra up so my boobs were exposed to his hand. He took one nipple between his fingers and that fact together with the fingers in my pussy that were so good – he was so good – that all made me so excited.

'Iruka! I'm gonna cum!' I moaned. My head was in my neck and I was breathing really fast. I wrapped my legs around his torso. Then I came. I squirted over his hand and his shirt. He tasted my juice from his fingers.

So that was what orgasms are like! I felt so great!

I kissed him. I was sitting on his desk now and he held me in his arms and we made out and just as he started to touch my nipples again he got a phone call. 'We need to go.' He said.

I really can't wait for tomorrow!

3

Sakura

* * *

**A/N** I hope you like it so far. Please let me know if there are any mistakes (English is my second language) or if you have other comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Here's another update. It's been a week since Iruka fingered me and then told me I had to go. I haven't heard anything from him since. Well, except in the lessons, where he was ignoring me and I asked him questions to make him talk to me. Just questions about the lessons, no worries. But I wouldn't let him get away with it so I stayed after school, pretending I was making my homework, and I waited for him till he came out of his room. Almost everyone had left, so there wasn't anyone around. He saw me, pretended he didn't see me and walked by. But I blocked his way.

'Hi Sakura. Can I help you?' He was being so sanctimonious.

'I am sure you can.' I smirked.

'Listen, I made a mistake,' he started.

'Don't we all make mistakes?'

'I shouldn't have done what I did last week.' He looked to the floor.

I walked closer to him, till he stood against the wall. With my lips near his ear I whispered: 'What did you do last week?'

'You know that.'

'I want you to tell me.'

'Well in the class I placed my hand on your thigh. And later…' He stopped.

'What happened later?' With the back of my hand I stroked his face. He let me.

'Later… later I kissed you. Which was a mistake. I can't kiss a student, that's wrong. It's illegal. I promise-'

'What happened after that?' I interrupted him.

'After that I…' He looked to the ground, but I forced him to look at me. 'After that my hand penetrated your… vag-'

'Thát's right, after that you fingered my pussy.'

'I shouldn't-'

I placed my finger on his lips to make him shut up.

'Okay, now I want us to go to your room.' He didn't have another choice, but I draw him by his shirt, just because it was sexy. He opened the door and when I came in I closed the curtains. I took his keys and locked the door.

'Sakura, what's the meaning of this?'

'Take place in that chair.' I simply said and he obeyed.

His eyes became big when I toke off my shirt.

I bowed near him and said: 'no touching'

Contrarily, I used my shirt to tie down his wrists real quickly.

'This will cause you troubled.' Iruka said, non-convincing.

'I don't think it will.' I said.

'What do you want from me?'

I took place on his lap, my legs clamped around his torso, my face facing his. My hands slide under his shirt, where they found his nipples and played with them. It made him gasp.

I licked his closed lips.

He turned his head away. I took his head in my hands to keep it from moving and then I let my tongue explorer his conch. I sucked and nibbled on his earlobe.

'S-Sakura…'

I ignored him, I kept doing the touching and the licking.

'Sakura, stop!'

'What's wrong?' I asked meanly, because I felt something hard in his pants.

'You cannot do this.'

'But it seems like you like this.' I said, pointing at his boner.

I stood up, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulled them down. My hand grabbed his boner, stroke it through his boxer shorts. In my hand it grew.

'Don't do that!'

'Just relax, sensei' I said to Iruka, 'I won't tell anyone.'

I took off his boxer shorts and his cock was revealed. I've never seen one before, in real I mean.

I closed my lips around the glans, licked it. Slowly I let it deeper in my mouth. As the blowjob continued he started to breath heavier and he moaned something like 'O yes, yess'. I switched to my hand and switched back to my mouth again and when he was about to come he screamed: 'O yes Sakura! Yeah! Suck me! Harder! I'm going to come!'

I stopped.

'Why did you stop?'

'Do you want me to go on?'

'Yes!'

'Do you want to come in my mouth?'

'Yes.'

'Do you want me to suck on your dick?'

'Yes, please Sakura.'

I kissed him and he kissed me back, passionately. Then I continued the blowjob, he came in my mouth and I swallowed his sperm.

I kissed him again, the taste of his sperm eventually made place for the sweet taste of his mouth. I untied him. He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him, my head against his chest made me hear his heartbeat.

'We really need to talk about this.' Iruka said.

'We will. I'm going home now.'

'Okay, bye!' he said as I walked through the door, 'You're really audacious.' In the class I was always this nerdy kid, this good girl, innocent.

'And I know you like that.' I whispered.

So, Diary, that's what happened today. I've never thought I would do such a thing but now I did. It was totally worth it, I really like Iruka.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

Sakura


End file.
